Fool Everyone!
by Imprudentlyy
Summary: Dave finds out that Jade has a crush on him. To prove her feelings, he goes on a date with her. Afterdates and moments, he starts to really fall for Jade. Humanstuck Highschoolstuck. Onesided Dave/Jade but changes later on. T for language


_Hi there :D This is my first fanfic I have ever written. Do not hesitate to give some reviews or critique my work. c: I will try my best to review all my spelling and grammar in this story. This is also HumanStuck & HighSchoolStuck_

_Disclaimer: Hussie owns the characters and Homestuck. I do not take credit of anything except for I wrote this story myself. _

_Listen to this song while reading this! It goes along with the story: _.com/watch?v=7OGUIvGHIk8

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Jade's POV<strong>

"Sup Harley," a familiar voice said. You turn around to face Dave, an adorably cute and cool guy you've liked since the 4th grade. But now you were sophomores in High School, you were always too scared to say anything to him. You just decided to tell him at the right moment, and time.

"..Hey Dave!" you smiled at him, hoping your cheeks weren't tinted with blush. "Look, I can't sit with you today at lunch. My other friends are bugging the shit about me hanging with them today. So I hope you won't get your panties in a twist and won't mind." "..Oh.." you looked down at your feet, "It's fine. I can still sit with Rose, Karkat, John, and Terezi."

"That's good. See you later Harley, I'll talk to you on Pesterchum after school." He adjusted his shades and walked to his next class. _"Goddamnit, his new friends have been hogging him lately…At least he's happy with them,"_ you think while walking to Chemistry class.

**At Lunch: Dave's POV**

You drop your tray full of food on your table and take a seat. "Look who's finally joined us," a boy with hipster glasses and a scarf smirked. "Shut up Eridan, at least I sat with you guys." "Thank gog you aren't sitting with those low reputation losers." "Hey back off, Eridan! They're reely nice. I don't know why you guys don't want me to hang around them considering the fact that I'm dating Sollux," a girl with long brown hair and a nice tan frowned. "I agree Feferi, that John guy is pretty nice..and cute," a girl with shaggy black hair added.

"..Vriska, that Terezi girl licked me the other day during Archery Practice. It was..disgusting and it made me sweat even worse," the guy with shoulder-length hair wearing broken dark sunglasses retorted. "You know she's blind Equius! You shouldn't judge her because of that. She was just trying to get accustomed to her surroundings," Feferi pouted. "Jegus Fef, so defensive about your boyfriend's group. He doesn't deserve you," Eridan frowned. Feferi glared at Eridan with anger in her eyes.

"Anyways…I heard that Jade girl has the hots for you Strider," Vriska giggled while eyeing her food. "Harley? Liking me? Not possible." Dave said back with a pokerface. "..Well anything's possible. Remember when we found out that Gamzee liked Tavros? ..Now he's sitting and hanging out with those low reputation people.." Equius replied. "Well glub, if you really wanna see if she does like you, you should ask her out," Eridan smirked, "fake it though. Go on a date or somefin and see; even though you don't like her. Right?" "Uncool Eridan. I wouldn't like to see myself playing with her feelings. Bro would be pissed off." "Well gog, it wouldn't hurt just to see if she DOES like you. Just one date."

**Afterschool: Jade's POV**

TG: hey harley sup

GG: oh hi dave! (: im good hows mr cooly mcool

TG: im fucking good …

TG: anyways harley do you like me

GG: …whered you get that idea

GG: did john tell you! _

GG: ): eep!

TG: uh

TG: wanna go on a date or some shit then

GG: really? :o

TG: yeah

TG: ill pick you up after school tomorrow and we can watch a movie or something

GG: thatll be great! :) I cant wait dave

TG: haha yeah

GG: well i gotta go night dave 3

TG: night

You close your lunchtop laptop and smile. You jump up and twirl around in joy. After all these years, he finally asked you out. It's the best day of your life so far, but you wonder why he asked you out so suddenly. Well you didn't care since the fact you are so freaking happy right now.


End file.
